Tringular Love in The House of Anubis
by Liliane 7211
Summary: A love triangle between Fabian, Nina and OH SO HAWT JEROME!   This is more about Nina and Jerome cause I just deeply adore their chemistry, but there's also Fabina in it.  JUST READ IT. :PPP
1. Chapter 1

TRIANGULAR LOVE IN THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS

Disclaimer: So, as you ALLLLLL know this is a "FAN"fiction website which means anyone who writes stories and fiction about their faveorite tv shows, movies, books, etc. and do not own them so I, myself is own of you and them and do not own the characters, the stories and etc.

Special note to the readers: So, this is my very first fiction to ever write so please forgive me for have bad or wrong grammar and I also don't have any beta. HOPE YOU ENJOY! :))

A love triangle between Fabian, Nina and OH SO HAWT JEROME!

(This is more about Nina and Jerome cause I just deeply adore their chemistry, but there's also Fabina in it.)

"GOOOD MORNING, NINA!" Jerome joyfully greeted as Nina entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Jerome." Nina answered back. "Hey Fabian, Good Morning!" she drawled with a huge grin on her face, while Jerome had a jealous disgusted face on.

"Oh hey Nina, so how'd you sleep?" Fabian said.

Nina had a big shyful smile on, knowing that Fabian was concered about her sleep "Well, I've slept goo-"

"Of course we know that Nina surely had a good night's rest because Fabian wasn't in her dreams" Jerome said while cutting Nina off. Then he and Alfie laughed and had did their handshake.

"Haha." Fabian sarcastically added. " Funny Jerome!"

Amber thought it was a real joke and laughed so hard. "Heehee! Was that really a joke? Cause its really funny!" everyone looked at her as if she was the only one who got the joke. "What are you all looking at? I just thought the joke was really funny. Don't you think Nina?"

Nina changed the subject matter right away. " Do you still need help understanding that problem of yours in chemistry, Amber?" Nina asked. "I could help you."

Jerome thought that if he helped Nina to teach Amber she could spend more time with her. "We could both help you, Amber!" Jerome said with a veru mischievous grin on his face.

"Ha! Since when were you so interestedin helping Amber with her chemistry assignment? You barely like the girl!" Patricia asked with a curios tone of voice.,

"Well, since me and Nina were concerned about dear poor Amber's grades in chamistry." Jerome said sarcastically while putting his arms around Amber's shoukder.

"Uhm, well I could use Jerome's help. We can do it tonight." Nina said with a soft smile on her face.

"But Nina we still have some riddles to find out!" Fabian said with a loud voice as if he was angry.

"Oh come on Fabian you can give it a few nights rest." Jerome said with a sarcastic smile

"No, he's right. We still need to figure out the latest riddle" Nina said seriously.

"But Nina I really need you help right away! I'm desperate!" Amber said with a bad actibg voice.

"Yes! Please Nina! Poor Little Amber desperately needs you help!" Jerome said desperately while kneeling with one knee and holding Nina's osft delicate hands as if we was dedeicating an engagement.

"Ugh. I'll have to think about it guys." Nina said while taking her hand back from Jerome and grabbing her bag from her chair. And she left the room.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I'M ALSO DESPERATE FOR YOU REVIEW I'LL RIGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP! THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKIE IT! :))))))


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I was able read the first chapter after publishing it and it was a huge mistake cause there were so many errors, but thank you for not minding any of them. Ok so this is the second chapter and I hope you will like and enjoy it as much as you liked the first chapter. ENJOY! :))

Oh almost forgot to thank xxHOAFanaticLuverxx! THANKS

Nina walked in the double doors with Amber alongside her, "So, you discovered another riddle without me?" Amber asked with sadness on her face.

"Amber, we just had more time to find riddles while you had to deal with so much things. Like your match-making, aren't you kinda busy with that?" Nina said humbly while patting Amber's left shoulder.

Amber and Nina continued their walk. "Hmm. Your right." Amber continued "Speaking of match-making. Isn't it odd that Jerome wants to help YOU to teach ME in my chemistry?" Amber looked at Nina with a suspiciously, curios face.

"WHAT?" Nina said shocked with a weird wondering face. "Don't even go their Amber! I think its impossible that Jerome has a thing for me!"

"I didn't say that he fancies you! I was just suspecting that he might have a thing for one of us." Amber defensively answered.

Nina laughed. "Amber, I don't think he has any thing for either one of us. Remember he posted campaign ads of you in.." Nina trailed off, because of the skank eye Amber gave her. "You know what I'm talking about, so let's just get to the point." Nina continued. "I think its really impossible, okay, Amber?"

"Yeah, he might have done something rude or annoying against me, but he hasn't done anything against

you!" Amber explained seriously.

"NO WAY! No Amber." Nina said

"Well, that's where I put my expertise in match-making!" Amber said. "And I'll be using you and Jerome as one of my experiments or specimen, as they call it." then Amber gave a wink and went ahead of Nina.

"Amber, don't even think about it!" Nina shouted, but was ignored by Amber."Ugghh. AMBER." Nina said annoyed

Nina walked and went straight, headed to her classroom as Nina walked towards her classroom, she thought about what she and Amber had just talked about and thought it was really a ridiculous idea. Nina entered her classroom, when suddenly Jerome passed by her and said. "Hey, Nina!" and gave her a cute,adorable wink. ;)

So what do you think? :)) Please let me know. :))


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys. I know I have to apologize for updating the story after a year. Truly I apologize. I was so busy with so much stuff from school. I promise I'll do my best to keep the story going so here it is!

Chapter 3

As class started Nina couldn't take his mind off Jerome's weird act towards her. "_Could Amber be right?" _Nina thinks to herself. She shakes her head in disbelief "No it's just a coincidence" She whispers quietly and calms herself like these were soothing words.

"Yes, Ms. Martin? Anything to add in conclusion to today's lesson?" Mrs. Andrews asks in a disappointed tone. Nina shakes her head nervously as she sinks down to her sit in humiliation. "In that case better listen then! Rather than murmuring senseless things over there!" Mrs. Andrews continues "Because tomorrow we'll be having a LONG QUIZ."

The whole class groans.

"So better LISTEN! Let's continue on then" Mrs. Andrews continues with her lesson, but Nina is drowned in her own thoughts about what Amber said and how Jerome acts. Until she heard the bell rang she jolted right out off her chair and went straight out the door.

As she was walking towards the cafeteria she felt a light tap on her right shoulder she immediately turned her heels around but saw no one at her back as she turns back slowly, Jerome pops out of nowhere then excitedly greets Nina with a big smirk in his lips."HEY NINA!"

Nina, startled, with an expression on her face almost popping out her eyeballs out angrily said " Oh My Gosh Jerome! What do you want?" Rolls her eyes.

The smirk quickly fades away and a small frown quickly forms in Jerome's lips. "I'm sorry Nina. I just wanted to ask if our plans for tonight will push through."

"I don't know. We have this long quiz tomorrow. I don't think I could help out Amber to-" But Nina was cut-off with a loud, hysterical shrieking coming from behind Jerome. It was Amber running as if she was being chased by zombies.

Amber suddenly stops in front of Nina and Jerome, "GUYS! You won't believe it! Mr. Sweet is giving us a long chemistry quiz tomorrow! So I need your HELP later! Okay?" says Amber with a crying tone.

Nina begins to speak up " But Amber we also have a long quiz in geometry tomorrow we can't help you."

"Well there's always a way that we can work this out!" Amber shouts.

"We'll have a group study!" Jerome says, happily while facing Nina. Amber quickly gives a huge grin and nods a couple of times. While Nina has her I'll think about it face on.

"PRETTY PLEEEEEASE NINA!" Jerome and Amber cries out like a couple of children begging their mother to buy them some candies.

"Okay! Okay!" Nina says with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Just don't cry like babies when we're studying its kinda annoying."

"YES! We Promise!" Amber says excitedly. "I'll see you two lovebirds later then" While giving both Nina and Jerome a playful punch on their arms ang gives her playful wink at them. She hurriedly runs of to some of her friends.

Nina was shocked with what Amber said while Jerome had a confused look and said nervously. " What is Amber talking about?"

Okay that's all for now cause I have to go get some dinner now. Promise I'll update as soon as possible.

TCCIC Guys! Once again I'm too lazy to reread sorry for wrong grammars and stuff. Hopefull Next week or luckily tomorrow I'll have the Update. DON'T FORGET REVIEWS, COMMENTS AND VIOLENT REACTIONS! HAHAHA. Happy Summer Vacay and Spring Break to the others.


End file.
